prisonbreakfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Night of the Darkness
The Night of the Darkness is the first episode of Prison Break Forever. Story It was dark and cold, in a library was a woman named Karen Gilroy. Karen was walking in the library and was taking her phone. Police was walking in the library. A police woman named Erica Joseph was walking in the library. She heard something and did walk slowly in the paths. Karen? asked Erica. Erica? asked Karen. Yes, it’s me said Karen. Erica was walking to Karen. You’re still as handsome, as years ago said Erica. Karen begun to touch the face of Erica and they begun mostly kissing. Don’t think I ever forgot you said Erica. Louis Jefferson was walking in the street and looked at a car. Louis looked and saw that nobody looked. Louis did push out the window and did ride in the car. Louis was riding in the desert. On the radio, he heard something: Car is stolen by unknown driver. 2 girls were walking to Louis. Do you have a cigarette for us? asked one of the girls. I’m sorry, I don’t have said Louis. Louis looked at his car. I have something else said Louis. The girls looked and Louis was pointing a gun at the girls. Erica and Karen were kissing in the library. Shall we do it at my house? asked Erica. I love you said Karen. Erica was calling Henry Margart, the other police man. It’s OK that you go said Henry. Come sweetheart said Erica. What are you doing? asked one of the girls. I’m going to kill you both, and use as my reason to be going to prison. Do you wanna say one thing, before I should both you said Louis. I love you Michelle said Jennifer. I always loved you Jennifer said Michelle. Michelle and Jennifer did gave each other a kiss. Louis did shot both of them, who both died. Michelle was first shot and then Jennifer. Louis did put them in the car, however police was coming and saw it. What are you doing sir? asked an agent. Nothing to worry about said Louis. You killed them said the female police officer. Put your hands behind your head now said the police man. Louis was arrested. Erica and Karen had sex in Erica’s house. I can’t believe it said Karen. You’re the hottest girl I have ever seen said Erica. Erica was looking at Karen’s naked body. I wanna take a shower with you said Erica. Shall we? asked Karen. Karen and Erica were kissing, however Karen’s phone was going on. I have to take it said Karen. With Karen. I’m captured said Louis. I will going to you said Karen. Who’s that? asked Erica. My client, Louis Jefferson. Are you lawyer? asked Erica. Yes, my ex-boyfriend, and his brother, Vincent Jefferson is interacted in Lima, a real danger prison said Karen. Can I go with you said Erica. That’s alright said Karen. Louis was in Lima. Name? Louis Jefferson. Work? Nothing said Louis to Derk Johnson. OK, you can go to your cell said Derk. Vincent was walking with guards through the prison. Look who is there said a prisoner. Vince the Pince said the prisoner. Louis looked at his brother. Here is your new cellmate, Stan Lannard. Erica and Karen were at the prison. I have never been in prison before said Erica. You don’t have to be shy said Karen. Can I take your hand? asked Erica. I’m not sure, maybe they were a couple said Karen. I will do it said Karen, but I will tell you a secret. Let’s go said Karen. Karen walked with Erica in the prison. Louis was at the phone. Erica and Karen were coming. Why did you kill those women? asked Karen. There’s something wrong with the evidence. There’s screwed with it said Louis. What do you mean? asked Karen. I can’t tell now, but it has something to do with V. Who’s that? asked Louis. Karen was hanging up the phone. Karen and Erica were walking back. Lisa Ulrich, the doctor did pusht accidentally Karen. I’m sorry said Lisa to Karen. It’s alright said Karen. Karen smiled at Lisa. Let’s go said Erica. Karen looked at Lisa. She’s handsome said Karen. Erica looked jealous. Did I do something wrong? asked Karen. Indeed you did said Erica angry. It was just a flirt said Karen. Karen and Erica were in the car. Louis was at his cell with Stan. How can I write a letter to my love? asked Stan. I love you always? asked Louis. Very funny said Stan. I don’t know said Louis. Louis looked out of the cell. An inmate was walking, but felt on the ground. You fat ass said an inmate. Louis was looking. An inmate screamed at Louis. You’re too good looking for prison. Eh fish, I was talking to you. Welcome in hell, papi said Stan. Erica looked at Karen. What’s your secret? asked Erica. Karen was looking at her phone and did search for a picture. Here it is said Karen. I have a girlfriend said Karen. Her name is Lenora Stuart. She looks pretty cute and hot said Erica. Aren’t you jealous? asked Karen. No, but I want that you set-up a meet with her said Erica. Karen was calling Lenora. Hey with Karen here. What’s the matter? asked Lenora. I have a handsome girl with me, and she wants to meet you said Karen. Sure, she can see me said Lenora. Thank you said Karen. Erica looked at Karen. Yes, let’s go to my house said Karen. Louis looked at his cell. It’s yard time, inmates said Derk. Louis was in the yard and he looked at Vincent. Vincent saw Louis. What are you doing here? asked Vincent. I’m breaking you out said Louis. That’s impossible said Vincent. Not if you designed the place said Louis. Nobody was looking at Louis. Louis did take out his shirt. Do you see it? asked Louis. What should I see? asked Vincent. Look closer said Louis. Vincent saw the Lima prison in Louis tattoos. Trivia *Lima is the replacement of Fox River. *It has been revealed yet, why Vincent Jefferson was imprisonent.